


the stars are dancing (in your eyes)

by yuqiminz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blushing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, dont know why the sexuality tags are here, fun fact: gays cant do math!, im not homophobic im just failing geometry, its just my boys kissing under the stars what more do you want from me, pan author, since i cant tag, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiminz/pseuds/yuqiminz
Summary: "you wanna know what i think?" sokka whispered, his eyes flitting to zuko's lips.“what?” zuko breathed out.sokka's blunt nose was barely an inch away from his own. “you’re irresistible.”(or in which zukka share their first kiss wink wink nudge nudge) rated because its only kissing and zukka being disaster gays
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	the stars are dancing (in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> to make up for my embarrassing attempt at tagging, hey! this is my first published work on ao3 and i hope to publish many more in the future. if it wasn't obvious in the tags i AM pansexual so i can make gay jokes please don't cancel me for that lol, okay anyway on to the story!

"what even are stars?" zuko asked distractedly, staring up at the night sky.

thousands - no, millions - of small, twinkling lights hung in the sky. it was entrancing.

"i don't know, probably burning gas thousands of miles away," sokka teased. zuko laughed softly, staring a little harder at the sky. 

that couldn’t be it, the stars didn't look like they were burning. but for the life of him, zuko couldn’t figure out  _ what _ they were. he hated things that he couldn’t understand. zuko concluded he hated the stars.

zuko blew out a frustrated breath, moving his gaze from the tiny shimmers in the sky, peering at the water tribe boy beside him instead.

“maybe something more cheesy, like ‘ _ oh _ the stars are dancing in your eyes’,” sokka continued, laughing out loud at his joke. the corners of zuko’s lips turned up as he continued to stare at sokka. sokka noticed.

sokka sat up, startling zuko. zuko sat up, as well, staring at the dark water where a leaf fell in and made a ripple. this time, sokka was staring at zuko. from this angle, the scar was hardly visible, not that it mattered to sokka. zuko was stunning, even with the scar. especially his fierce, golden eyes that shone dazzlingly in the moonlight. it looked like there were stars in zuko’s eyes. 

sokka shook himself out of his daze to scoot a little closer to zuko, reaching out to place his hand on zuko's leg. it hovered awkwardly, tingles spiking through zuko’s leg. “you okay?”

zuko huffed out a dry laugh, saying, "yeah, i'm fine, just kinda hot."

oh  _ agni _ , why did he have to say it like that?

"yeah, you are  _ kinda _ hot," sokka laughed. his hand lowered onto zuko's thigh, his trademark smile lighting up his face. zuko breathed out a chuckle, swallowing nervously. he spared a glance down at the hand on his thigh, trying not to focus on it too much. 

"you mean that?" zuko asked. his heart was thumping so loud, he couldn't even hear sokka's teasing, "of course i mean that."

sokka thought he was hot? has he  _ seen _ himself? 

sokka’s dark-brown skin, as deep as the night sky that they were perched under and as shiny as the stars that blinked above them, was one of the many things that zuko loved about sokka. sokka’s hair, which was let down from his typical wolf’s tail, curtained the edges of his eyes. his blue eyes were mellow, but still striking as they stood out against the rest of sokka’s features. those eyes were currently gazing directly into zuko’s, unwavering and...and  _ loving _ . zuko’s eyes widened when he noticed, a soft gasp slipping past his lips. 

speaking of lips, sokka’s lips were dangerously close to zuko’s and he was not sure how to react to that.

no, actually, he knew  _ exactly _ how to react to that. or...at least how he was currently reacting to it.

zuko's body was practically on fire, his heart drumming in his chest erratically, as he held eye contact with sokka. a smile was dancing around sokka’s mouth as he spoke up.

"you wanna know what i think?" sokka whispered, his eyes flitting to zuko's lips. 

“what?” zuko breathed out.

sokka's blunt nose was barely an inch away from his own. “you’re irresistible.”

zuko choked out a strangled ‘what’.

sokka backed away a little, making it somewhat easier for zuko to breathe and stop stumbling over his words. “i mean  _ look _ at you, you’re breathtaking!”

both boys’ cheeks reddened. zuko reached a hand up to scratch at the nape of his neck nervously. “you’re very pretty, too, sokka.”

“but you’re prettier, of course, buddy.”

“don’t say that,” cried zuko, feeling flustered. the shy smile on his face didn’t leave, though.

“why not?” sokka inquired, cracking a toothy grin. zuko’s smile faltered a little as he murmured, “because...i’m not  _ breathtaking _ , i- i’m just not.”

“of course, you are, you- you’re like the prettiest guy i know!” sokka began, moving further away from zuko’s face so his enthusiastic hand gestures wouldn’t hit him, “you have that long, silky hair,  _ yes _ very silky, indeed.”

zuko opened his mouth to interrupt, his cheeks flushing at the compliment. sokka hardly paid him any mind, beginning to ramble. he let his mouth shut in defeat, succumbing to the onslaught of praise.

“gosh, your skin is so smooth and pretty, and your  _ eyes _ ,  _ tui and la _ , your eyes are so gorgeous. they’re like sparks of fire and gold, so intense, so  _ beautiful _ ,” sokka continued.

now, from the tips of his ears and down to his chest, a dark red blush graced zuko’s porcelain skin. 

“and, and, your lips.  _ spirits _ , i’ve never seen lips so, so…” sokka trailed off, seemingly searching for a word.

"kissable…?”

sokka froze.

he watched in shocked silence as zuko blurted out strangled apologies. sokka was able to recover from his initial surprise, an amused smirk taking the place of his stunned expression. zuko let his head fall into his hands, utterly ashamed.

zuko felt his chin being tilted up, sokka reassuring him, ”hey, buddy, it’s okay.”

“you know, you...you’re right,” sokka pushed on. zuko’s strained expression relaxed a little, now looking a little incredulous. “they are. kissable, i mean.”

sokka’s cheeks darkened and he let his hold on zuko’s chin slacken. zuko just stared, not quite knowing how to react, or if he even  _ should _ react. 

sokka quickly backtracked, “ _ spirits _ , i wasn’t thinking, i just- i-”

zuko didn’t let sokka finish, closing the gap between them instead. it ended nearly as quick as it had begun, but sokka could still feel the ghost of zuko’s lips on his. zuko was looking off into the distance, no doubt feeling embarrassed. sokka exhaled slowly, a content look stuck to his face.

zuko convinced himself to look back at sokka, peering into sokka's eyes. his face felt hot and he couldn't gather his thoughts. zuko tried to think of something to say,  _ anything _ to say, but his mind was full of sokka and he couldn't even force out an answer.

sokka swiping his thumb absentmindedly on zuko’s bottom lip, sokka's lips hovering over his, sokka's delicate touch on his thigh, sokka's glistening eyes. sokka. sokka. 

sokka sealed their lips together, again, sighing softly into the kiss. zuko leaned into sokka,

"i...i really like you, zuko," sokka said, removing his hand from zuko's thigh and turning his attention back towards the sky. he didn’t miss the pink dusting zuko’s cheeks at the comment.

“i like you, too,” zuko returned, twiddling his thumbs together, “i  _ have _ liked you, for-for  _ years _ .”

sokka turned back to zuko, watching as the boy spilled his feelings. “i- i think i  _ love _ you, sokka.”

“i think i might love you, too.”

zuko smiled, fiddling idly with a piece of grass. a comfortable silence settled over the two as they simply enjoyed the other’s company.

“you know i was telling the truth, right?” sokka piped up. 

“about what?”

“about how beautiful you are,” zuko blushed, “especially your eyes.”

zuko landed a non-malicious punch to sokka’s shoulder, his cheeks warming up despite himself.

sokka chuckled, closing in on zuko's lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty proud of this, but eh it might not be that good. um its a little ooc for zuko, maybe. not really. comments are well appreciated and leave a kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
